


Oh Ice Cream, My Ice Cream.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, Post Orgasm craving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a thing. A thing he does after Sex, a thing everyone knows he does.<br/>This a story of realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Ice Cream, My Ice Cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SOOOOO SORRRY. I'm re-starting today!! Woo Hoo!! I had this idea whilst drunk on Saturday. (the reason I didn't write on Sunday was that I was hungover. So Hungover. Such hangover :( ) Don't drink kids.  
> Just don't.  
> So anyway! Here' is ICECREAM.

"I feel like Ice Cream." Stiles mumbled, breathing heavy and sweaty. Derek propped himself up on his elbow and looked over to his boyfriend. Stiles' eyes where half shut, his lips red and a fresh hickey blooming on his neck.He looked knackered, Derek grinned at his work before bringing himself back to the matter at hand. 

"Ice Cream?" Derek asked, tracing the lines of Stiles' stomach with his finger. 

"Yeah. I could really eat some ice cream." Stiles sighed, turning over to face Derek.

"You're kidding, right?" Derek laughed. 

"What? I just want Ice Cream." Stiles furrowed his eyebrows at Derek.

"You always say that." Derek laughed again, getting up and pulling on sweat pants. "They were right." 

"I always say what?" Stiles asked, scrambling out of the bed and yanking his boxers. He followed Derek into the kitchen. "Who was right?" 

"You always want Ice Cream after you come." Derek pulled a tub of ice cream out of the freezer and slid the tub complete with spoon over to Stiles. 

"I don't." Stiles began tucking into the ice cream.

"You do." Derek chuckled into his mug as he made coffee. "Remember your birthday last month?" 

  

*

 

**One Month Earlier.**

 

"Stiles?" Derek called through the apartment, voice echoing slightly. 

"Kitchen." Stiles voice came through, Derek plodded into the kitchen. Stiles was sat on the floor, highlighted by the fridge light and shoveling Ice Cream into his mouth.

"What on earth are you doing?" 

"I dunno. Ice Cream I guess." Stiles shrugged. "We need more Ice Cream." He looked up to Derek.

"Are you still asleep?" Derek asked.

"Maybe a little." 

  

*

 

 

"What?" Stiles screwed up his face.  Derek poured himself some coffee and raised an eyebrow. "That never happened."

"Then I guess you were still asleep. What about Lydia's birthday party?" 

 

*

 

** Lydia's Birthday Party. **

 

Derek zipped up his jeans as Stiles tucked himself back into his slacks. 

"Bathroom blow jobs have to be my favorite thing." Stiles grinned, taking a wash cloth and wiping a spot of come off Derek's lip. 

"Second to Birthday sex?" Derek quirked an eyebrow before pressing a kiss to Stiles' lips.

"Definitely." Stiles breathed. "Come on, before Lydia notices we're gone." Derek laughed and took Stiles' hand. They left the bathroom and climbed down the stairs.

"So where have you been?" A drunk Jackson confronted them. 

"Upstairs, Jackson." Stiles grinned. "Now move out of my way, I want Ice Cream."

"Oh My God Stiles, not in my bathroom." Lydia shouted.

 

*

 

"I thought she was just super observant." Stiles whimpered. 

"She may be Lydia but no one is that observant." Derek snickered.

"Still could be an outlier."

"Okay the first time we had sex." 

 

*

 

**The First Time They Had Sex.**

"That was not as awkward as I thought it would be." Stiles said, holding his duvet over his chest.

"Yeah." Derek breathed. 

"And it was hella hot."

"Hella?" Derek looked over at Stiles who was a bright red and biting his lip. 

"10 out of 10 would recommend."

"You're weird."

"But you love it."

"I do."

"What?"

"I think I love you Stiles."

"HELLA!" Stiles squealed and jumped into Derek's lap. "We should go on a date or something. Like get Ice Cream. Definitely Ice Cream. Do you want some Ice Cream?" 

 

*

 

"Shit." Stiles dropped the spoon and moved back off the stool. "Shit."

"What?" Derek ran around the breakfast bar and took Stiles' arm.

"I'm having a moment of realization, Derek." Stiles said, staring glazed over at the ice cream. "I do. I have a weird Post Orgasm Craving." 

"You do." Derek laughed, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist. "You are a weirdo." Stiles pouted. "But you're my weirdo."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
